Midnight Summer
by Olivia.Pierce
Summary: Elena's summer vacation with Klaus and Elijah. /./ Rated T for kissing scenes!


**I can't resist writing Klaus/Elena/Elijah anymore :) It's just become too much fun, so I decided to continue The Decision as well as post this new one shot. This is a summer one shot, when Klaus and Elijah kidnap Elena and take her to their cabin for the summer. Those sexy beasts! Haha, this story includes tons of kissing :) I'd like to kiss Elijah and Klaus!**

**But Elijah and Klaus come first :D**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tVD but we do have a cabin! :) Totally camping this summer and hoping Joseph Morgan will just randomly show up.**

* * *

Midnight Summer

.

Early in the afternoon, when the sun is shining bright, Elena is in her bedroom packing for Miami with Stefan. Their first vacation as a couple! Sure they have to come back and be seniors, but that isn't til Fall. She has the summer to do whatever she wants to do.

"Pink and blue polkadots or green and black stripes?" she asks herself. She always hated deciding on bikinis, because she loved all of them.

"Hell, I'll take both!" she laughs at herself and throws them both in the suitcase.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Personally, I like the pink and blue one better," she whips around, scared to find Klaus sitting on her window seat.

"Klaus," she breathes out, "What are you doing here!"

"Taking you out of Boring Falls," he chuckles darkly, "But everything you've packed is perfect for our summer vacation."

"Actually, I'm going to Miami with Stefan," she states.

"Actually," he smirks, "You are coming with Elijah and me to our cabin."

"Says who?" she feels to strong arms wrap around her waist and Klaus nods his head approvingly, "Elijah!"

He gives her a warm smile, "Come on, Elena. I don't want to go just camping with Klaus!"

"But..." she wouldn't mind spending the summer with Elijah. She trusts him...but Klaus...

"I'll keep you safe," Elijah whispers, "I promise."

"If you don't want to come by choice, we can compel you, love." Klaus laughs, dropping out the window, "Let's go!"

Elena looks back at Elijah, "Promise me you'll protect me?"

"Oh, yes," he takes her hand and leads her to the car where her luggage rests.

This is gonna be one long summer.

.

In the front seat of the car, Elena bobs her head to whatever tune is playing on the radio. She isn't sure, but she likes it and she loves the feel of the wind in her hair.

Elijah is sitting in the back seat of the convertible with all the luggage while Klaus drives recklessly. There's no other cars on the road so Elena doesn't complain.

Her mind is frantic. Stefan and Damon are probably worried and telling everyone she was kidnapped, which, she was. Every bit of her wanted out of this car and to go home.

Except for the part of her that was dying to see Elijah with no shirt. Maybe she could learn to enjoy this is Elijah was with her at all times.

Elijah smiles at her, "So Stefan was going to take you to Miami? Sounds like an amazing trip."

"But we're a hell of a lot more fun, lovely," Klaus assures her, turning the music up louder. Elijah covers his ears with an angry look in his eyes while Elena just keeps humming and Klaus just laughs.

Maybe Klaus is more fun.

.

After a week at the cabin with Elijah and Klaus, she's realized a few things about the two of them.

Elijah is the best cook ever. When he makes Elena food, she dies and goes to heaven than comes back. Every morcel of food melts on her tongue and it's beautiful.

Klaus is the biggest tease in history. Every night, he leads Elena to her bedroom and always wants in but she's shut him down every time. But he keeps trying.

One day, Elijah decides to go hunting. Klaus decides not to, leaving him and Elena together alone.

"So is the heat bothering you yet?" he asks, flipping through the channels on the television while she makes them dinner, "You don't wear a lot of clothing."

She laughs, "I wear shorts and tank tops, forgive me for being a stripper."

It's weird, how the two of them have begun to get along. Considering he drank all of her blood last year.

"You could wear less," he winks, turning around and resting his chin on the back of the couch, "like bras and panties. I'm sure the two of us would be ok with that."

She smiles and cut up another cucumber to put in the salad, "Somebody's feeling mischevious."

"What gives you that idea?" he laughs and walks over to the kitchen circling his arms around her waist as she keeps cutting. "You're so cute when you looked annoyed."

She tries to move his hand away from her waist, but it's like iron. A part of her also enjoys his touch and it gets her a little excited.

"Somebody's feeling a little excited," he moves his hand to her inner thigh, and her breath catches. He begins to lightly draw circles on her bare skin.

He pulls away, leaving Elena upset and wanting more. But she guesses that's the point, "When we'll dinner be ready?"

"In about thirty minutes, why?"

"I wanted to go take a dip in the lake," he grins, "want to come?"

"Sure," she smiles, walking to her bedroom.

"Elena! Wear the polkadot one!" he calls when she picks up the green and black striped bathing suit. She giggles lightly and runs out of the bedroom in jean shorts and the pink and blue bikini top.

"Gorgeous," he mumbled, giving her a once over that made her feel dirty. He looked great himself, his smooth chest accompanied by a six pack. Elena hated to admit it, but Klaus was hot.

It was a short walk to the lake, but Klaus' eyes stayed glued to Elena the whole time as her eyes stayed glued to him. A sexual tension was more than obvious by now.

When they reach the lake, Klaus' arms circles around Elena's waist and he pushes them both into lake.

"Klaus!" the water fumbles her words, but he can still hear her underwater as they resurface.

"What?" she splashes water at him so he mimics her actions. After awhile of teasing and annoying each other, they just float. But soon enough they have to get out, Elena doesn't want dinner getting ruined.

When Elena hops out of the water, Klaus follows and stops her from leaving right away. "Before we leave, I need to do something."

"What?"

Klaus leans forward and presses his wet lips to hers. And because of the water on their bodies, and the heat and everything else building up, she kisses back.

And she likes it.

.

That same night, Elijah and her get in the hot tub together to talk about everything she's been going through.

"Why not just find someone else?" he suggests after she whines about the Damon/Stefan situation.

"I want to, but I'm scared to move on," she whimpers, sliding deeper into the hot water. It relaxs all of her muscles and she needs that.

"This may seem bold, but what if you moved on to me?" he proposes, sliding closer to Elena. She doesn't move a muscle when his hands rest on her waist.

She realizes she's becoming more like Katherine.

"I dunno, there's just so much going on," she frowns, "But I do love spending time with you."

"Same," he smiles, "With you, I meant."

She leans over and kisses his cheek, but then he turns his head and their lips meet for the first time.

Elena doesn't say anything after that and neither does he.

.

The next night, Klaus decides to pay her a visit.

It's become a tug-of-war between the two brothers. Just like Stefan and Damon.

She's laying on her bed, flipping through the latest Cosmo magazine when Klaus enters her room. The heat is unbearable in here, Klaus thinks.

On the tv, there's some Disney show playing. He scoffs at her childish heart.

"It's really hot," she says, looking out the window and throwing the magazine on the floor, "Like unbearable."

"I know," he laughs, laying on the bed and watches the tv, "It's pretty wretched."

Elena gets up and throws off her tank top so she's just in her bra and shorts. Then, with delibarate slowness, she strips off her shorts. "You're right, it is really hot."

Klaus licks his lips, his mind running wild with unhealthy thoughts of Elena. He wants her on top of him or under him, he really didn't care. It was just the need to touch her bare skin that was driving him wild with lust.

She jumps back on the bed, way to close to him for neither of them to make a move. So he makes the first one by getting on top of her and kissing her collarbone like he wasn't going to see the sunrise.

She moans breathlessly, shredding the buttons of Klaus' shirt and pushing it off his sweaty body. She fumbles with his belt buckle and he stops her.

"Elena, you're a tease," he hisses, his tongue licking the outskirts of her bra, "You're horrible and I've been wanting you since we first got here."

She waits impatiently for the next part of his lecture.

"I won't go back if I claim you tonight," he grins wolfishly and she brings his lips back to hers. She's never felt so good and free.

Tonight, was tonight. No one was about to change what her and Klaus were about to do.

.

The next morning, she doesn't regret a thing.

Klaus' naked body is wrapped around hers, holding her tightly to his amazing form. He's still sleeping, probably dreaming of what happened last night.

On the night table, her phone goes off and when she checks the message, it's Elijah. Asking her to come down to the lake for a morning swim. Though it's eleven am, so it's closer to afternoon.

With trouble, she slips out of Klaus' strong hold and part of her regrets it. He was warm and felt good, but she wanted to see Elijah too.

She slips on her green and black bikini and her flip flops then books it down to the lake. Sure, she has messy bed head hair, but she'll just jump in the lake. It was Klaus' fault her hair looked like that.

Elijah is sitting on the edge of the dock in his swimming trunks. His wet chest shines in the sunlight and it makes Elena blush.

"Good morning, lovely Elena," he says as she sits beside him, "What the hell happened to your hair?"

"Bad sleep," she lies, "the heat was unbearable."

"I know, that's why I wanted to offer you a place in my room tonight. It's cooler in my room that it is yours. Klaus gave you that room so you would wear the least clothes when you were there."

Sneaky bastard!

"Sure," she smiles, "I actually want some sleep tonight."

"I'll be sharing the bed with you though," Elijah winks and helps her up after they jump in the beautifully cold water.

"That's not really a problem," she flirts.

Elijah walks over to the cabana to grab two paddles since they decide to go canoeing. As Elena waits, she walks around a little bit.

She's more or so embarassed to see Klaus standing at the top of the hill.

.

That night, Elijah runs to the market to get some more groceries. Leaving Klaus and Elena alone once again. Maybe she should have gone with him...

He probably would have bought me ice cream, she thinks.

Klaus is in his room. The door shut but not locked so Elena pushes it open and enters the room. He narrows his glance and gives her a lopsided smirk.

"Bored of Elijah, are we?"

"I didn't say that, did I?" she retorts, upzipping her summer dress so it pools around her feet. Klaus is more than happy to see her half naked.

"Elena, I'm no one's second choice," he growls and she gets on top of him.

"I never said you were," she kisses him once and he finds the opportunity to get on top of her.

"We aren't playing this game," he hisses, pulling her hair lightly, "It's me or him, take your pick."

Elena already knows what she wants now. But she has no idea what she wants tonight.

She unzips Klaus' jeans and throws them on the floor with his shirt and he watches intently, "I think you know what I want."

"I do," he smirks roughly and begins the fun.

.

Elijah rolls around with Elena that night, and they don't say any words except for the casual time when Elijah tells her how beautiful she is in the moonlight.

It gives her time to think.

She knows what she's doing is wrong, she shouldn't lead them both on, but both of them had stolen her heart one way or the other.

Klaus was dangerous and made her heart skip a beat. She got excited and fun and flirty when she was with him and she liked every second of it.

Elijah was caring and sweet and could love like nobody else. He had such a big heart and he needed somebody to be with him. It would make him whole again.

He turns her over and begins gently massaging her back. She smiles into the pillow and turns around so Elijah is straddling her stomach instead of her lower back. With a chill, she runs her slender fingers over Elijah smooth, taut, strong arms. His eyes are laced with electricity and lust. He whispers, "I love you, Elena."

Tomorrow, I'll choose, Elena thinks before giving into Elijah's arms.

.

Choosing.

Something Elena isn't good at.

When Stefan saved her from drowning, she didn't know if she should go with him or not.

When Damon kissed her? She didn't know if she wanted to kiss back or not.

Originals or Salvatores? Not a clue.

Klaus or Elijah? The decision she never wants to make, but knows she has to.

"Elena," Elijah beams as he walks in her room, "Klaus and I are going down to the lake, would you like to come?"

Klaus yells, "No she is coming!"

Elena smiles brightly, "Yeah, just let me get ready."

After Elijah leaves her to get ready, she looks down on her bed where two bikinis lay before her. The pink and blue polkadotted one or the green and black striped one. These bikinis represent who she was going to pick.

When Klaus and her took a break from the warm cabin to go down to the lake, she wore the polkadotted one.

The morning Elijah whisked her off her feet, she wore the green and black one.

After ten minutes of thinking and not being able to put one on, Klaus comes into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" he looks at the bathing suits and smiles, "Go without either."

She giggles, "Would you pick one for me?"

"Um ok," he strides over and put one hand on the small of her back and stares at the two swimsuits, "I like the pink and blue one."

"Of course you do," she mutters.

"So, which one are you going to wear?"

She reaches out and grabs one, feeling the smooth, flexible material in between her fingers.

"I always did like pink and blue better," she whispers and leans in, kissing Klaus on the lips. He smiles afterwards and ushers her to change.

The first decision she's made in awhile.

And she's not even sure if it's the right one.

* * *

**That was a BLAST! :D**

**Summer fun with Elijah and Klaus? Yes, please!**

**Klaus was sooooo much hotter in this story than The Decision lol :) But The Decision is being continued so let's hope Klaus gets hotter like he is in real life!**

**I tried to make the kissing scenes with Klena and Elejah better than I normally do because it was all about summer heat,tension and frustration with each other. Can anyone tell me if they were ok lol? **

**As always: review! favorite! alert! :D**

**-Olivia-**


End file.
